Field
Embodiments relate to hands-free binding technology and are applicable to any system in which a binding may be used, including the field of snowboarding technology.
Description of the Related Art
Various bindings have been, developed in the snowboard technology field to connect a rider's boots to a user's board. These bindings generally remain attached to the board during normal use. Typically, riders connect and disconnect their boots from their bindings frequently during normal use. For example, riders generally disconnect at least one binding in order to board a chair lift, and reconnect the binding after getting off the lift to start their next run.